Piece By piece (YoonMin)
by btsyugar
Summary: 'Aku mengenal betul rasa sakit, sejak aku mengenalmu. Aku bahkan rela mengumpulkan kembali kepingan diriku yang hancur hanya untuk mengutuhkan kembali hatiku agar bisa kau lihat kesungguhannya. Meski harus kembali kau hancurkan.'
1. Bagian 1

**_'Aku mengenal betul rasa sakit, sejak aku mengenalmu. Aku bahkan rela mengumpulkan kembali kepingan diriku yang hancur hanya untuk mengutuhkan kembali hatiku agar bisa kau lihat kesungguhannya._**

 ** _Meski harus kembali kau hancurkan.'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _btsyugar's Story_**

 ** _._**

 ** _;_**

 ** _Pantulan suara bola basket terdengar menggema di lapangan indoor Hwayang High School. Beberapa anak berbaju merah tampak berlari mengejar bola demi menyumbangkan nilai untuk tim mereka._**

 ** _Sosok paling tinggi disana sibuk memberi perintah diiringi bunyi peluit kala ia merasa geram. Mata elangnya memandang tajam satu persatu anggota demi mencari ketidaksempurnaan mereka._**

 ** _Ia termasuk ketua club yang kejam dan perfeksionis, jadi tidak akan ia biarkan pertandingan terakhirnya berantakan. Ia harus memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna, bersih, dan tanpa cela kejelekan sedikitpun._**

 ** _"Taehyung jangan mengambil bola seperti itu!" Teriaknya. "Sudah, berhenti dulu kalian!"_**

 ** _Terdengar helaan nafas lega memenuhi lapangan. Para pemain berjalan lesu menuju mantan ketua club yang akan lulus dalam hitungan Bulan itu. Mereka tidak akan berbohong jika badan mereka benar-benar letih saat ini._**

 ** _"Kalau kalian bermain seperti ini, kalian tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Ini pertandingan terakhirku juga pertandingan penentuan tim sekolah kita, kalau kalian tetap seperti ini, ku rasa aku akan memanggil anggota lama saja." Ujar Yifan datar dan dingin. Matanya menatap tajam satu per-satu anggota timnya yang hanya menunduk._**

 ** _"Maafkan kami, Yifan sunbae." Seorang siswa berponi menyahut._**

 ** _"Tidak akan selesai dengan kata maaf, Minhyuk. Sekarang kutanya, siapa yang bisa di andalkan menurut kalian?"_**

 ** _"Min Yoongi! Dia sempat di rekomendasi menjadi pengganti sunbae tapi dia tidak mau." Jawab Taehyung cepat._**

 ** _"Min Yoongi? Salah satu student council yang berkulit sangat pucat itu?"_**

 ** _"Iya yang itu. Dia sering latihan basket di taman tapi dia masih enggan ikut club karena tugasnya sebagai student council. Guru Kang sudah pernah memintanya secara personal untuk masuk, tapi dia menolak. Dia bilang dia sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya sekarang sebagai anggota student council."_**

 ** _"Siapa yang dekat dengan dia?"_**

 ** _"Seokjin sunbae!" Koor mereka serentak._**

 ** _"Seokjin? Gampang. Sudah, kalian latihan lagi setelah istirahat. Aku harus menemui Yoongi."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Yoongi mengernyit heran menatap Yifan yang tumben sekali menemuinya di perpustakaan. Seingatnya, ia selalu bertemu Yifan di ruang kesiswaan karena pemuda itu kerap kali ketahuan merokok ataupun bolos. Dia bahkan sudah bosan mendengar nama Yifan yang kerap kali menjadi bahan pembicaraan para guru._**

 ** _Orang dengan Harta banyak macam Yifan memang rata-rata penghuni ruang konseling. Yoongi bahkan muak dengan mereka. Garis bawahi saja nama Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Mereka memang pantas berada di satu gank dan berakhir di ruang konseling setiap minggunya._**

 ** _"Yoongi kan?"_**

 ** _"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi dingin._**

 ** _"Intinya aku kemari untuk menawarkanmu ikut club basket. Club basket tidak sebagus itu akhir-akhir ini."_**

 ** _"Tidak mau."_**

 ** _"Kenapa?"_**

 ** _"Tidakkah sunbae lihat kalau aku sibuk?" Mata Yoongi memicing namun Yifan hanya terkekeh. Pemuda tinggi itu dengan santai duduk disamping Yoongi lalu meraih salah satu buku pelajaran untuk ia lihat-lihat._**

 ** _"Latihannya hanya jum'at, sabtu dan minggu. Dibanding latihan di taman, lebih leluasa latihan di lapangan sekolah kan? Aku tau kau mencintai basket."_**

 ** _"Aku sibuk."_**

 ** _"Setidaknya jika kau masuk ke club, anak club dance tidak akan memandangmu sebelah mata lagi kan? Terlebih bocah menyebalkan itu." Yifan tersenyum miring. "Anak club basket sangat anti dengan anak club dance. Siapa yang tidak tau? Reputasi kedua club sudah tidak asing bagimu kan?"_**

 ** _Yoongi terdiam cukup lama. Ia membenarkan perkataan Yifan karena bagaimanapun ia juga mencintai basket. Lagipula jika ia menjadi anggota club basket, anak club dance tidak akan berulah dengan menyusahkan ia di ruang konseling lagi kan?_**

 ** _"Bagaimana?"_**

 ** _"Hanya anggota biasa."_**

 ** _"Oh tentu!"_**

 ** _"Baiklah."_**

...

"Yoongi _Hyung_!" Yoongi tersentak. "Kau tidak fokus lagi?"

"Ah tidak. Sampai mana?"

"Sudah _hyung_ , kita boleh pulang." Taehyung meraih bahu Yoongi lalu mengajak pemuda itu berjalan menuju parkiran setelah membereskan peralatan mereka. "Ada rencana _hyung_?"

"Aku teringat Yifan." Gumam Yoongi pelan.

"Mau mengunjunginya besok? Aku bisa menemanimu tapi besok sore."

"Baiklah."

"Yifan _sunbae_ sangat dekat denganmu ya _hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ya," Yoongi mengangguk, menerima uluran helm dari Taehyung. "Tidak masalah jika kita ke cafe sebentar? Seokjin _hyung_ sedang di sana bersama Sandeul _hyung_."

"Boleh." Yoongi mengangguk karena perutnya juga harus diisi.

Motor hitam Taehyung melaju sedang, membelah jalanan dengan santai. Yoongi hanya diam di belakang, ia memang tak banyak bicara dan Taehyung memiliki fokus yang buruk. Ia tak mau mereka terdampar di ruang ICU secara cuma-cuma.

Cafe yang mereka kunjungi terdapat di ujung gang dimana cafe itu terlihat sangat tersembunyi. Tapi meski begitu, pengunjung yang datang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit terlebih jika hari libur.

Suasana tenang nan nyaman cafe menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi pelanggan. Tapi ntah kenapa ada yang mengganjal hari ini.

Yoongi menoleh, mendapati meja Seokjin ternyata diisi oleh empat orang.

Ia menoleh saat Taehyung menyenggolnya pelan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau _hyung_. Maafkan aku."

"Santai saja, dia hanya orang asing." Dengan santai, Yoongi menyapa Seokjin lalu mengambil tempat disamping Seokjin sedangkan Taehyung duduk disamping pemuda berambut merah.

"Mau pesan apa?" Seokjin bertanya ramah. "Sandeul baru gajian." Godanya diikuti tepukan kesal dari Sandeul.

"Apa saja _hyung_." Ujar Taehyung ceria.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau mengajak orang ini." Celetukan dingin terdengar. Seokjin menatap terkejut pada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Setauku kau tidak ada masalah dengan Yoongi, Chanyeol?"

"Oh ya benar, aku tidak ada masalah dengan orang ini," Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Tapi aku membencinya." Sinisnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti gadis," Celetuk Yoongi dingin. "Pria macam apa yang menyatakan kebencian dengan kekanakan seperti ini?" Yoongi menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Sudah _hyung_ ," Pemuda di samping Chanyeol mencoba melerai.

"Tidak heran kenapa club _dance_ sangat membenci club basket. Mereka memang sombong dan tidak berperasaan." Sinis Chanyeol makin menjadi.

"Aku club basket. Ada masalah?" Taehyung menoleh, menatap Chanyeol tak suka.

"See, Jimin? Kau membuat keputusan yang salah." Chanyeol berdiri. "Orang ini tak memiliki hati." Ia menujuk Yoongi sebelum berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Jimin disana.

"Apa masalah Chanyeol denganmu Yoongi?" Tanya Seokjin heran.

"Sepele. Dia memang labil." Jawab Yoongi datar.

"Masalah kalian tidak sepele, _hyung_." Jimin buka suara. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan nanar. "Jika sepele, Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak akan semarah ini. Dia bukan orang yang pendendam jika masalah kalian hanya sepele."

"Sejak kapan kita dekat? Kau hanya orang asing, jangan ikut campur."

Bukan hanya Jimin yang terkesiap detik itu. Seokjin dan Taehyung nyatanya lebih kaget bahkan mereka menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Tidak seharusnya Jimin mendengar kalimat itu.

Tidak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dari orang yang sama.


	2. Bagian 2

_**"Apakah dimatamu semua ini memang salah? Apa dimatamu ini semua menjijikkan dan tak berarti?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **btsyugar's Story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siang ini Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang Club Musik. Ia hanya sendiri disana setelah meminta kunci ruangan pada Jihoon.

Ruang music adalah ruang yang paling tentram, nyaman dan Wangi bagi Yoongi. Ia diam-diam merasa bangga pada Jihoon yang mampu mengurus ruangan dengan baik sebagai bukti tanggung jawabnya. Tidak salah jika anak itu melarang ruang musik di pakai anak-anak dengan bebas.

Melodi lembut mulai terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Jemari Yoongi menekan tuts piano dengan teratur hingga menimbulkan nada familiar.

Lagu ini pernah ia mainkan dulu. Tapi ntah kenapa, meski lagu ini membawa petaka, ia tak pernah bisa berhenti atau membenci lagu ini. Terlalu banyak cerita yang tak bisa Yoongi tuangkan dalam lirik.

Ia tetap diam saat mendengar langkah sepatu yang mendekat. Ia tau siapa yang datang karena Jihoon memberi kunci cadangan hanya pada orang itu.

"Memainkan lagu ini lagi?" Suara bass itu terdengar.

"Hm,"

"Kau terlihat buruk." Sosok itu mendekat, mengelus surai Yoongi lembut. "Apa yang kau fikirkan nak?"

Yoongi menoleh, mendapati sosok guru musik yang sangat ia hormati tengah tersenyum padanya. Dari semua hal favorite Yoongi, senyum guru itu adalah senyuman favorite kedua bagi Yoongi.

"Aku mengacaukannya, guru Byun." Lirih Yoongi. "Sialnya, aku malah merindukan semua itu."

"Itu kenapa mereka di sebut kenangan, Yoongi. Setiap manusia punya kenangan mereka masing-masing, baik dan buruk. Kenangan ada tak selalu untuk diingat. Kadang, kau harus menyimpannya dengan rapi di satu tempat. Tapi jangan biarkan ia tertumpuk terlalu lama, karena ketika ia menghantam fikiranmu, kau juga akan merasa sakit."

Guru Byun mengambil tempat disamping Yoongi, menekan tuts piano dengan terampil hingga Yoongi terbuai.

"Dulu aku memainkan lagu ini untuk dia, tapi sekarang dia bahkan tak mau melihatku. Setiap aku mengajar, dia akan membolos hingga aku fikir aku memang salah karena membiarkan pendendam seperti dia melihat kesalahanku. Tapi manusia itu makhluk bodoh, Yoongi. Mereka gampang terbuai, gampang juga tertipu, aku dan kau pun sama."

"Aku hanya ingin cepat lulus."

"Hanya dua bulan lagi. Belajarlah dengan tekun."

"Ya,"

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas mengobrol dengan Guru Byun, Yoongi berencana akan menemui Jihoon di kelasnya. Kelas Jihoon ada pelajaran tambahan hari ini hingga anak itu akan pulang lebih lambat.

Tapi kelas Jihoon kosong.

Yoongi melangkah menuju ruang guru, berfikir jika Jihoon disana. Ia tak mau ambil resiko karena menghilangkan kunci ruang musik.

Saat melewati ruang Club dance, matanya menangkap sosok Jihoon disana, tengah di kerubungi anggota club yang membawa confetti aneh bahkan ada yang membawa balon berbentuk hati.

Tanpa banyak kata, Yoongi memutuskan masuk ke keramaian dan berdiri di samping Jihoon yang tersentak.

"Pernyataan Cinta?" Tanyanya sarkastik. "Indah sekali."

"Kau tak ada keperluan disini, _sunbae_." Sosok di hadapan Jihoon menyela dingin. Semenjak sosok dihadapannya bergabung di club basket tahun lalu, keadaan semakin memburuk.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya ingin melihat." Yoongi mematai mereka semua.

Disana, ia melihat Jimin yang hanya diam.

 _'Tsk, si bodoh ini.'_

" _Sunbae_ , ada baiknya kau pergi. Kau mengacaukan acaraku." Geram sosok berambut coklat itu tapi Yoongi hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Kwon Soonyoung?" Yoongi membaca _name tag_ anak itu. "Tsk, tidakkah kau fikir pestamu ini terlihat murahan? Kau pria atau bayi?"

Ada desisan kesal dari anggota lain tapi mereka tak ingin menyela. Soonyoung sangat anti jika urusannya di ikut campuri orang lain.

"Sekali lagi kutekankan jika ini tak ada kaitannya denganmu. Apa masalahmu _sunbae_!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kunci pada Jihoon," Sahut Yoongi enteng lalu menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Jihoon. "Ini, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Memalukan sekali berada di keadaan ini."

Yoongi baru saja ingin berbalik saat Soonyoung siap melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi Yoongi lebih cepat, ia menangkap tangan Soonyoung lalu menendang perut pemuda itu hingga jatuh.

Seketika, anggota club lain terpancing emosi namun hanya bisa mereka telan karena aura Yoongi berbeda. _Sunbae_ mereka menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan sadis nan dingin.

Soonyoung berdiri. Ia sangat membenci sosok didepannya sejak ia melangkahkan kaki di sekolah. Berurusan dengan sosok Yoongi bukanlah hal yang ia harapkan.

"Apa masalahmu!" Bentak Soonyoung. "Tidak cukup kau membawa clubmu untuk merendahkan club kami? Tidak cukup sikap sok teraturmu itu menghukum kami? Kau fikir kau ini siapa hah!" Soonyoung membentak dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah tetapi Yoongi malah menatapnya lebih dingin.

"Masalahku disini hanya satu, Kwon. Aku tak sudi jika adikku dekat dengan gay sepertimu. Adikku normal dan jangan lagi sentuh dia. Kau harus sadar jika kau itu laki-laki."

Banyak yang terkesiap mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Semuanya menatap Jihoon dan Yoongi tak percaya. Tak ada yang tau jika mereka kakak adik selama ini.

Bahkan Soonyoung sekalipun.

"Dan Jihoon, jika kau tak pulang dan lebih memilih anggota club memuakkan ini, kuharap kau tidak lagi menginjak rumah. Jangan menjadi abnormal demi sosok rendah."

Yoongi pergi begitu saja.

Soonyoung menatap Yoongi tak percaya. Ia tak tau jika efek ucapan Yoongi bisa berpengaruh besar hingga membuat satu beban besar menimpa dadanya. Ia menoleh pada Jihoon yang kembali menyerahkan cincin yang baru saja ia beri.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan Jihoon pun pergi tanpa menoleh kembali.

"Bubarlah, aku dan Soonyoung akan memakai ruangan."

Anggota club mengangguk mengerti. Soonyoung cukup dekat dengan Jimin dan Jimin sangat pandai mencairkan suasana hati seseorang. Mereka hanya berharap Jimin bisa menangani Soonyoung kali ini.

Jika Soonyoung masih memiliki suasana hati yang buruk, maka latihan mereka akan terasa sangat buruk dengan bentakan dimana-mana.

"Soonyoung,"

"Aku tak habis fikir jika aku melakukan hal yang tak harus kulakukan." Gumam Soonyoung pelan. Mata pemuda itu tampak kosong dan sendu disaat bersamaan membuat Jimin mengehla nafas.

"Maksudmu?"

Soonyoung menghela nafas kasar. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan lalu mendongak, mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Jika aku tau Jihoon adik dari Yoongi, aku takkan mau dekat dengannya. Ini menyebalkan, Jim, aku sudah sangat nyaman dengan Jihoon. Heol, lima bulan pendekatan yang sia-sia." Racau Soonyoung.

"Kau anggap perjuanganmu ini sia-sia?"

"Apalagi?" Sergah Soonyoung. "Apa gunanya aku melanjutkan semua ini sedangkan aku tau Yoongi pasti menghalangi adiknya untuk dekat denganku. Aku tau hasil akhirnya, jadi buat apa aku melanjutkan? Apa kau tak berfikir hal itu hah?"

" _Loser_ ," Desis Jimin. "Memang kau siapa? Tuhan? Kau tidak tau hasil akhir dari usahamu karena tak ada yang tau. Lalu jika kau tau kau akan berujung pada kematian, kenapa kau tetap hidup? Kenapa kau tetap mengejar mimpimu?"

"Itu beda bodoh!" Sentak Soonyoung keras. "Tuhan memberi kita kesempatan hidup karena kita memang harus berjuang, menikmati proses yang ada! Tidak mungkin selama hidup kau hanya berdiam diri kan?"

"Itu kenapa kau harus memperjuangkan Jihoon, otak batu! Kalian butuh proses, butuh berjuang, butuh mengambil kesempatan. Tidakkah kau fikir ini sama seperti kau sekolah? Kau belajar, ulangan lalu ujian dan pada akhirnya kau akan mendapat dua jawaban, lulus atau tidak. Ck, rugi aku berteman denganmu."

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Soonyoung sibuk dengan pemikirannya sedangkan Jimin sibuk dengan jantungnya.

Kesakitan itu muncul lagi, kali ini dengan sebab berbeda.

"Lagipula, ini baru lima bulan kan? Kau tidak tau seberapa lama aku menunggu untuk satu kesempatan kecil." Lirih Jimin hampir tak terdengar.

Dan Soonyoung menyesal sudah menjadi sosok teman yang buruk, sosok manusia yang gampang putus asa dikala ia tau jika ia mengenal seseorang yang sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk satu kesempatan kecil.

Hanya untuk berbicara.

Hanya untuk kesempatan kecil itu.

 _ **TBC~~**_

 _ **Ini TBC kok tenang aja hehehehe... Cerita ini konfliknya agak berat. dari komen di situs sebelah, banyak yang bilang kalau mereka ga nge'eh dengan jalan cerita ini karena disini memang konfliknya lumayan memusingkan sampe Syugar juga bingung sebenarnya ini ceriyta apaan sih? hahhahaha  
Jadi kalau kalian ga suka, bisa klik tombol close aja ya~**_

 _ **Makasih buat komennya kemaren, SYugar belum bisa balas ya~~ Syugar lagi jaga sesuatu sekarang hihhihi**_

 _ **PPyong~**_


	3. Bagian 3

Hwayang tampak ramai dengan para siswa yang berkeliaran disekitar koridor siswa. Anak-anak kelas tiga memenuhi papan pengumuman untuk melihat hasil kelulusan mereka karena bagaimanapun, jika mereka meraih sepuluh besar, Hwayang sudah berjanji akan memberi beasiswa ke Universitas yang mereka inginkan.

Motivasi belajar yang mampu membuat anak kelas tiga datang lebih pagi saat ujian.

Di satu sisi, Yoongi menatap puas pada jejeran nama siswa. Ia mundur, lalu matanya melirik sekeliling dan ia terlonjak saat seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Sial kau Min Yoongi!" Orang itu menyekik main-main leher Yoongi.

"Kau juga sama sialnya denganku, Baekhyun. Mana Namjoon gila itu? Dia lebih sial dari kita. Dia meraih peringkat satu."

"Tentu saja, sayang." Yoongi dan Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Namjoon yang tersenyum sombong dengan tiga amplop di tangan nya. "Omong-omong, aku dapat surat pemberitahuan untuk sepuluh orang sial dan dua diantaranya adalah kalian."

"Kita ke Julliard!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya merampas amplop yang menerterakan namanya.

" _Well_ , aku berencana ke London atau Paris." Sahut Namjoon.

"Yak pengkhianat! Kita sudah janji!" Tunjuk Baekhyun tak terima.

"Aku bercanda, kau ini _sensitive_ sekali. Aww!" Namjoon mengusap lengannya yang ditekuk Baekhyun.

"Ok, hentikan." Sahut Yoongi. "Siapa pasangan kalian?"

"Oh! _Prom Night_?" Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku mengincar adik kelas tapi dia sudah memiliki pacar, untung aku belum bergerak."

"Aku akan mengajak kalian saja." Celetuk Baekhyun.

" _Heol_ Baek, aku tidak sudi."

"Namjoon gila, kau tidak tau jika pergi dengan sahabat lebih menyenangkan daripada orang yang tak kau kenal?"

"Kau masih memiliki Chanyeol."

"Tidak sudi." Ketusnya. "Lagipula apa kabar Yoongi yang di ajak oleh adik kelas itu?"

"Aku tidak akan datang." Yoongi menggeleng. " _Simple_ kan?"

"Oke baiklah. Kita pergi bertiga kesana." Namjoon membuang nafas pasrah saat Baekhyun berteriak penuh kemenangan.

Yoongi adalah kelemahan Namjoon.

Tapi Yoongi tak pernah menjadikan seseorang sebagai kelemahannya.

.

.

.

.

Aula Sekolah disulap menjadi gedung pesta dalam tiga hari. Makanan ringan, kue-kue dan beberapa _dessert_ terletak di meja khusus yang berdampingan dengan meja khusus minuman. Ruangan yang semula hanya putih hampa itu berubah menjadi biru putih hitam sesuai tema yang di tentukan.

Para siswa yang biasanya terjebak dalam seragam bahkan sudah lumayan sulit dikenali karena gaun, kemeja atau _makeup_ yang mereka pakai khususnya siswa kelas tiga, terlebih mereka diharuskan memakai topeng hingga pesta dansa selesai.

Disatu sudut, Baekhyun tampak serba salah. Dia menatap lurus kedepan, dimana ada seorang pemuda bertopeng biru tengah mengulurkan tangannya sedangkan Namjoon sudah berdeham seperti orang sekarat sedari tadi.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengutuk Yoongi yang pergi ke kamar mandi.

 _'Tapi jika dia disini semua juga akan kacau. Astaga!'_

"Sudah pergi saja sana, aku muak melihat kalian seperti ini." Namjoon mengibaskan tangan. "Aku bisa berpasangan dengan Yoongi setelah ini."

"Namjoon, kau tau aku tak bi-"

"Perbaiki saja Baek." Namjoon mendorong bahu Baekhyun.

"Hanya sebentar. Ayo."

Namjoon tersenyum.

Sedangkan itu Yoongi yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya tersenyum miring. Ia melihat interaksi mereka dan ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Semua kacau karena kesalahpahaman dan emosi, jadi tak ada yang harus ia salahkan disini.

" _Sunbae_?" Yoongi menoleh. Seorang pemuda bertopeng hitam dengan setelan jas cukup mahal berdiri disampingnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta waktu _sunbae_. Hanya sebentar." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Temanku sudah menunggu," ujar Yoongi datar.

"Hanya sebentar _sunbae_. Hanya untuk malam ini."

"Baiklah, tapi tidak di tengah keramaian."

"Kita ke taman." Yoongi mengangguk lalu berlalu tanpa memperdulikan uluran tangan pemuda itu.

Ia tak butuh uluran siapapun.

.

.

.

Keadaan taman yang sepi membuat suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan Yoongi melepas topengnya. Ia sudah cukup kepanasan dengan setelan yang ia kenakan dan topeng ini hanya menghambat pernafasannya.

"Apa maumu, Park Jimin?" Tekannya tajam. "Topeng itu tak bisa menipuku."

Jimin tersenyum lalu melepaskan topengnya perlahan. Ia membuang topengnya asal dan menatap Yoongi tepat dimata, seolah-olah meminta penjelasan yang tak pernah ia dapat.

Ia tidak berharap waktu akan berhenti, tapi ia berharap sosok didepannya bisa berhenti bersikap batu.

"Hanya berbicara, _sunbae_."

"Intinya."

"Tidak ada inti khusus karena aku tau kau tak suka mendengarnya kan?" Jimin melangkah mendekat tapi Yoongi tak beranjak sedikitpun, ia masih bersedekap dada sembari menatap Jimin datar. "Kau terlihat sangat berbeda malam ini."

"Jangan basa-basi."

"Aku mencintaimu." Jawab Jimin cepat namun tenang. Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali, mencoba mengimbangi raut wajah Yoongi.

Tak ada perubahan.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya ingin kau tau lagi, tapi bukan dari orang lain." Jemari Jimin terulur, membelai pelan pipi dingin Yoongi. "Setelah ini semua berubah. Aku tak tau kau akan berada dimana dan kau tetap takkan perduli aku akan berakhir dimana. Aku takkan bisa memprediksi waktu, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi dan berbicara karena saat bertemu biasapun kau takkan pernah mau melihatku. Butuh waktu lima tahun bagiku untuk bicara padamu dan aku tak tau berapa banyak waktu yang kubutuhkan agar bisa membuatmu sadar akan keberadaanku, _hyung_."

Angin berhembus cukup kencang,membuat surai mereka tersapu lembut namun tak ada pergerakan begitu berarti.

Tapi Jimin kembali berani untuk melangkah mendekat, berhenti tepat di depan Yoongi yang masih sama.

Akan selalu diam.

"Kau bahkan tak merespon karena kau tak ingin."

"Aku hanya berfikir berapa tingkat kebodohanmu." Sela Yoongi dingin. "Kau tau aku takkan pernah menoleh, tapi kau selalu berharap. Bodoh."

"Ibuku bilang, Tuhan tak selalu mengabulkan do'a kita dalam satu waktu. Semua butuh proses sebagaimana alam memproses isinya. Aku pernah berdoa mati-matian agar aku diperbolehkan masuk ke sekolah ini dan lihat? Aku disini."

"Dan kau berharap dari manusia, bukan Tuhan."

"Dan kau makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang Tuhan atur. Aku hanya bisa berdoa dan berusaha _hyung_." Jemari Jimin berpindah ke dagu Yoongi.

"Carilah orang lain, Park." Yoongi menghela nafas. "Aku takkan bisa membuka apa yang sudah ku kunci. Tidak untukmu atau orang lain sekalipun."

"Dan aku tak bisa mengganti keputusanku _hyung_ , tidak sekalipun kau yang meminta."

"Serius, kau masih bisa mencari orang lain! " Bentak Yoongi kesal. "Kau masih terlalu muda, idiot!"

"Bagaimana jika tujuh tahun lagi perasaan ini masih sama?"

"Jangan keras kepala Park! Apa kata keluargamu jika tau kau menyimpang huh? Jangan memikirkan dirimu sendiri!" Yoongi menyentak tangan Jimin.

"Tapi di umur itu aku berhak memutuskan hidupku. Jika bukan aku, siapa yang bisa memikirkan diriku _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin lirih.

"Kembalilah ke dalam, kita tak harus membicarakan ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jelas takkan ada hasil apa-apa!"

Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam. Ia hanya tak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran sosok didepannya ini.

Tak mengertikah ia jika bukan hanya satu hati yang patah saat ini?

Bukan hanya ia yang tersiksa.

"Aku akan berhenti saat kau mengundangku di pernikahanmu. Di saat itu aku benar-benar akan menghilang, _hyung_." Tegas Jimin.

"Itu takkan terjadi, brengsek! Kau fikir aku percaya dengan perasaan macam itu? Untuk apa pernikahan? Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong dan enyahlah dari sini."

Dan Yoongi pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa menoleh untuk memastikan apakah mata Jimin menjadi basah atau tidak.

 _'Sampai kapan, hyung?'_

.

.

.

Yoongi menerima uluran Namjoon dengan senyuman kecil. Namjoon sering menggodanya dan ia akan membalas perlakuan iseng Namjoon sekali-kali. Lagipula, kapan lagi ia memiliki _mood_ seperti ini?

 _Mood_ palsu yang ingin memanipulasi semuanya.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Namjoon pelan. Suaranya yang berat selalu membuat Yoongi geli sendiri.

"Mencari udara. Baekhyun mana?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku ada janji dengan Taehyung."

"Semalam ini?" Kening Namjoon berkerut.

"Ya ,"

"Kalian akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Kemana?"

"Tempat Yifan."

"Yoongi?" Namjoon tampak terkejut tapi Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku merindukannya Namjoon,"

 _'Ya, kau selalu merindukannya, Min Yoongi.'_

 ** _Kkeut!_**


End file.
